Vongola and Passione
by Ookami15
Summary: When the 10th Vongola Familia is sent to Naples to establish a treaty with the Passione, tragedy strikes. Join the two families as they travel together and fight a new foe.
1. Passione and Vongola

It was finally summer in Namimori. After school, and hanging out with everyone, Tsuna retires to his room. The Vongola heir was happy to finally have some time off from school, and looking forward to enjoying his summer. As he lies on his bed, decompressing from his long day. Just as he was about to fall asleep though, Reborn jumps on his stomach.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouts. "What was that for?!"

"I have good news for you" Reborn replied. "This summer, you and your guardians, along with Kyoko, and Haru, are going to Italy."

"Really?"

"Yup. It was all arranged by the 9th" Reborn explained.

"What's all of this for?" Tsuna asked.

"You will be going to Naples" Reborn started. "Otherwise known as the capital of crime. You will be a top negotiator in treaty with another Mafia family."

"WHAT!?"

"You and the Guardians will be meeting with the Boss of the Passione family, one of the other biggest mafia families in the world" Reborn explained.

"WHAT!?"

"The Passione family are one of the major mafia families. While the Vongola rule over the Northern part of Italy, the Passione rule the Southern part of Italy. For a good ten years we have been trying to establish a partnership with them, but it wasn't until recently, when the Passione had a coup d'état and the boss was replaced, that they finally decided to form an alliance."

"Why do I have to go though?!" Tsuna asked.

"Well, since you have finally decided to become the 10th boss, the 9th thought this would be good practice for you" Reborn explained.

"I never said I would become the 10th!"

"But you did say, 'I would like it if you would continue to tutor me Reborn' which means you decided to become the 10th" Reborn continued.

"I meant stay here and help me with school, athletics, and relationship stuff" Tsuna tried to explain, however this fell on deaf ears.

"Either way, I will gather everyone tomorrow and tell them the plan. We leave on Sunday." Tsuna tried to object to this, but Reborn was already asleep in his hammock. Tsuna knew either way, he was going to Italy.

(O)

"And so we will leave for Italy tomorrow" Reborn finished explaining to the Guardians, and girls.

"This is big 10th, our first official mission from the 9th" Gokudera exclaimed is pure glee.

"This will be my first time leaving Japan" Yamamoto added, smile on his face.

"Mine too" Chrome said in a low tone.

"This is awesome to the EXTREME" Ryohei shouted.

"Hehehe, Lambo is going back to Italy" Lambo snickered.

Hibari, with his back turned to everyone, simply nodding his head.

"This is so exciting" Kyoko added.

"I can't wait to try some of those Italian desserts" Haru continued.

It always astounded Tsuna how his friends can go along with Reborn's plans so easily. But he knew there was no point fighting it, because it would only result in Tsuna getting hurt.

"Wait, how are we going to communicate with the Passione?" Tsuna asked. "Only Gokudera speaks Italian, but the rest of us only know Japanese."

"Well, the actual boss of Passione speaks Japanese as well" Reborn explained. "But it's always courteous to speak the Italian in Italy. So Spanner and Gianni are making a device that will instantly teach anyone a language of their choice."

"Will they be done by tomorrow?" Gokudera asks.

"Probably" Reborn replies.

(O)

The familia had boarded a private Vongola jet. All of them, save for Hibari, were extremely impressed with how luxurious the plane was. Lambo ran up and down the aisles, Yamamoto was in awe over the large plasma TV, Ryohei looking out the window, gazing at the ground below, Gokudera, who was studying the Passione on his laptop, Hibari was already asleep, and the girls glazing over the food menu. Tsuna was sitting nervously in his seat, worried about meeting the new family.

"What's the matter?" Reborn asked.

"I just don't know what this new family is like. It's making me nervous."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't know anything either" Reborn said in an assuring manner.

"Yeah, about that. Why doesn't anyone know anything about them? How come it wasn't until recently that they stayed secluded?"

"Well from the reports that has to do with the former boss" Reborn started. "He apparently had ambitions for world domination. The worse thing is that he apparently had the power to do it. But, a new member caught wind of his ambitions, and with the help of his own team, were able to defeat the boss. However only four of the original seven survived the ordeal."

Reborn's explanation caused Tsuna to go into a cold sweat. From what was told to him, Tsuna thought the old boss was some sort of demon, with the new boss being an even worse demon. He was truly nervous to go and met this man.

"What's even more impressive is that the new boss was only fifteen when he took down the previous boss" Reborn added. Tsuna crawled further into his luxurious seat when that was told to him. He felt that he would rather die than meet the new boss.

(O)

As the Vongola Familia arrived in Italy, Tsuna soon forgot about his worries. He was too taken in by the beauty that was Naples, Italy. While the streets were dirty, the architecture was stunning to say the least. As the young Vongolas traversed the city, guided by Reborn, Tsuna couldn't help but think how nice Italy was. After some sightseeing the Familia decided on lunch in a café.

Reborn had ordered everyone a cappuccino and tiramisu, while he ordered for himself an espresso. "So how do you like Italy so far Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"It's really beautiful," Tsuna answered.

"Well don't keep that impression for too long" Reborn continued. "Out of respect for the girls, I've been showing you all of the tourist-y non-dangerous part of Naples," said with a smile. Tsuna couldn't help but sweat-drop at this. He really should have expected more from his home-tutor by this point.

"So, Reborn-san, how will the meeting go tomorrow?" Gokudera asked.

"It's all very standard procedure," Reborn started. "We will exchange some idle chit-chat about why we wish to form an alliance. Then we will exchange stories, I suggest maybe the one about the Shimon family. And we will finish everything off with a gift-exchange, as a sign of good-will and trust."

"What will we be giving them?" Yamamoto asked.

"These" Reborn answered, pulling out a shiny black box. He opened it to reveal seven rings, rings very similar to the former Vongola rings. The exception being instead of clam shell design, with a symbol of each sky flame attribute, there were different types of flowers. "We had old-man Talbot make them. They function very similarly to old Vongola rings."

"Well, that doesn't sound too terrible" Tsuna commented. Tsuna had expected much worse, seeing as how the 9th had ordered him to do the mission. It didn't seem to be all that dangerous.

"Of course it doesn't" Reborn responded. "These meetings are meant to establish ties and unities, if any form of fighting were involved, then that would erase the entire point wouldn't it."

"Well yeah, that makes sense" Tsuna responded with hints of embarrassment.

"Well now that everyone is on board, let us head to the hotel. The meeting is tonight."

(O)

As night came upon Italy, The Vongola stood in front of a small building. Everyone was dressed in suits, and steeling their nerves. The only one not present for the meeting was Lambo, but he was back at the hotel with the girls. Knowing him, he would say something rude, and or stupid, and ruin everything.

The young Vongola entered the building. Inside it was cozy enough, making it hard to believe a mafia boss resided in the very building. They had arrived at a large wooden door. Nervous, Tsuna knocked on it. The door opened, revealing three figures.

On the left was a man, who wore a blue sweater with a white cross-hatch design that fell short of his midriff, brown pants, white boots, and a blue cap that had an arrow flap in the middle.

To the right was another man. His hair was white, styled in an indescribable sharp way. He wore a red jacket that had holes purposely placed around the arms and stomach, a black necktie with strawberries on it, and pants that also had procedurally placed holes.

The man in the middle had golden hair of moderate length tied back in a short, braided tail, with three distinctive swirls or tortellini shapes hanging over his forehead. He wore a glossy two piece suit with a checkered coat tail. The suit has several ornate features, including winged shaped emblems on the collars and a heart-shaped opening in the chest area. The most distinctive feature is the three ladybug emblems located on each side of his chest and directly below the zipper.

"Greetings Vongola representatives" the man in the middle greeted. "My name is Giorno Giovanna, boss of the Passione Familia."

"Umm…hello. My…name is…Tsunayoshi Sawada" Tsuna greeted, struggling with his Italian. Even though Gianni's language machine worked, like everything he makes, there were bugs. Tsuna still struggled with the new language.

The Passione boss giggled to himself. "It is quite alright for you to speak in your native tongue" Giorno responded in Japanese.

"Wait…you speak Japanese?" Tsuna asked, stunned.

"Yes. My mother is Japanese, and for the first years of my life I lived in Japan. I still maintain my fluency in hopes that it would come in handy one of these days."

Tsuna was in awe of the Passione boss. While he had expected some sort of monstrous, down right evil man, he was greatly wrong. The man in front of him gave off an aura of gentleness, kindness, and courageousness. He was anything but evil.

"Thank you very much Giovanna-san!" Tsuna stammered rapidly.

"There is no reason for you to be so nervous. This is merely a formality that shows we are now allies."

"Oh, right" Tsuna responded, embarrassed.

"Please, let you and your body guards have a seat" Giorno offered.

"Thank you." Tsuna and the rest sat down at the table provided by Giorno. "Also, everyone around me are not bodyguards, they are my Guardians, and my friends."

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to offend" Giorno apologized.

It actually surprised Tsuna, of how his guardians remained quiet throughout the initial exchange. But then he remembered that Reborn had told them they should be quiet, unless a fight were to break out.

"Now then, I would like to lay down, and explain the reason behind this treaty" Giorno started. "Since I was a child, I had admired the mafia. My dream for as long as I could remember was to be a gang-star. But when I finally joined Passione, I was exposed to how corrupted the system had become. I then usurped the previous boss, my goal being to bring back what the mafia was supposed to be. But this proved to be harder than I had thought, for many of the established Families were stuck in corruption, and crime. Then you came into the mafia world. All throughout the underground, the kind-hearted Vongola Decimo who wished to use the mafia to help those closest to him. You were the person who I wanted to establish an alliance with. I want Passione and Vongola to reform the Mafia, and make it a group of people that help the innocent when the police cannot."

To say the least, Tsuna was stunned by this. He had never known that his stories were spread so far in the mafia world. He didn't even want to become the Decimo, yet all of these rumors were being started. He was shocked, he didn't know what to do, what to say to Giorno. He steeled his nerves, and braced for the worst to happen.

"Giorno-san, I don't know what to say" Tsuna started. "But I have to say everything you heard was wrong. I never tried to use the mafia for the good of others, I only did what I did because I was either strong-armed into it, or because I needed to protect my friends. I have no intention of becoming the 10th Vongola boss, but please don't let that stop you from making this treaty. Someone else, someone who wants to be the 10th boss will surly agree to this, and help you, and-"

Before Tsuna could finish, a can crashed through the window. The can though, was not a can, it was a smoke bomb. Smoke engulfed the room, everyone was coughing.

"Sex Pistols!"

"Purple Haze Distortion!"

_What…what is that? _Tsuna thought to himself. His Guardians activated their Vongola gear, everyone took a defensive stance. Even Tsuna went into Hyper Dying Will mode.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone seemed alright. The window of the room was broken, but otherwise everything was perfectly alright.

"Is everyone alright?" Tsuna asked in desperation.

"Yeah, we're okay 10th" Gokudera assured.

"Just fine" Yamamoto added.

"We're okay to the EXTREME!"

"I'm okay boss."

"Shut up herbivore, I'm trying to find the intruding herbivore."

_Okay, everyone is alright. That's good._ Tsuna thought to himself. "10th the rings are gone!" Gokudera shouted.

"What!"

"GioGio, the stone arrow is gone!"

"That can't be!" Giorno responded in shock.

**(A/N): Well I hope people like this new story. I can't believe more people haven't thought about this as a cross over, but then again, most people that read Jojo don't read stuff like Hitman Reborn. Well this will be a first. Please leave a review so I may grow as a writer, and leave any suggestions for the story.**


	2. Vongola and Passione prt 2

What is currently going on in the Passione Headquarters can be described as the worst case scenario. Unknown to the Vongola, the Stone Arrow had great power, and unknown to the Passione, the Rings also held great power. The two objects together can only spell disaster, if used by the wrong person.

Tsuna was currently panicking in the corner. Not only had the rings been stolen, but he had already failed his mission, despite the fact that he didn't even want the mission. '_What am I going to do? What am I going to do?' _Tsuna thought to himself. _'I can't believe something like this happened so early, I don't know what to do! Giorno-san probably wants to kill me right now!'_

"Alright everyone, this is no time to panic," Giorno said to everyone in Italian. "Right now, our top priority is to retrieve the Gifts. Reborn, was anything else stolen."

"Well, they did steal the Rings we were going to give you, but luckily they didn't steal the Box Weapons," Reborn affirmed.

"Okay," Giorno replied. "They couldn't have gone far, and the fact that they used a smokescreen instead of directly attacking us means that they want to avoid a fight. We should split up and pursue the thieves."

'_Wow, Giorno-san is so calm and composed, even when all of this stuff went down' _Tsuna thought to himself. "Alright, I think that's a good idea" Tsuna agreed.

"Now then" Giorno started. "Tsuna and I will be one team, Mista you are going with the Cloud, Mist, and Rain Guardian, then-"

"NO!" Mista interrupted. "Giorno you know how I feel about the number 4!"

"What's wrong with the number 4?" Yamamoto asked.

"It is a bad number! It represents death!" Mista explained, whilst shouting.

"My bad Mista," Giorno apologized. "Then it will be you, the Mist guardian, and the Cloud guardian only. Fugo, you will go with the Rain, Storm, and Sun guardian."

"Understood Giorgio" Fugo confirmed.

"Tsuna and I will head north, Fugo you and your team will go south, and Mista and the rest will head east. If we can't find anything there, then that means the thieves are all west, so we will meet up and head there together." It truly amazed Tsuna how organized and professional Giorno was. This man was a most three years older than him, yet he had done so much, and was so mature. He was someone who truly deserved to be a Mafia boss.

Everyone agreed, and split up in their respective groups. Giorno and Tsuna headed north of the HQ. As the two were walking Giorno had picked up a couple of pebbles from the street. The pebbles glowed with a golden light and somehow turned into mice. The mice scurried around, and Tsuna starred at Giorno. "How did you do that?" Tsuna asked astonished.

"This is my power, the power I inherited from my father. This is the power of Stand."

"Su-tan-do?" Tsuna tried to say back.

"No. Stand," Giorno tried to correct. "I guess seeing as now we are in alliance I can explain it to you."

Giorno and Tsuna continued to run, whilst beginning to explain the Stands. "You see, a long time ago a meteorite fell to the earth. By pure instinct, humans were able to harness the meteorites special properties. Eventual the meteorite was made into arrows. When a person is hit by the stone arrows made from the meteorite, they gain the ability of the Stand. A Stand is, in the simplest way I can explain it, a vision of a person's soul. They are called Stands because they 'stand by you'. They take on unique appearances, and abilities."

"Wait" Tsuna interrupted. "Why can't my friends and I see your Stands?"

"There are certain rules to Stands" Giorno answered. "One, is that only Stand users can see other Stands. Another is that the only way to defeat a Stand is by defeating the Stand, or its user."

"So…did you want to give us one of the stone arrows?" Tsuna asked.

"Yes," Giorno replied. "It was my idea. Fugo and Mista were greatly against the idea, but I wanted to show that I truly trusted the Vongola."

Tsuna was truly guilt ridden by this Tsuna had to speak up. "Giorno-san, I know you want this alliance, and I don't mind if it goes through, but I do not want to be a mafia boss."

Giorno starred at Tsuna. His eyes were hard to read. It was a stern look, one that showed relentlessness. "Tell me something then Tsuna" Giorno continued. "Tell me why you don't want to be a mafia boss."

Tsuna staggered at the question. To him, it seemed pointless to even ask. "Because…mafia business is bad right! I mean…it involves a lot of illegal business…and murder…and general bad stuff. I don't want to end up like some sort villain that hurts people!"

Giorno's eyes did not changed, still hard, still cold. "Tsuna, I would like to tell you about my childhood. You see, my mother was a Japanese woman, who birthed me out of wedlock. However, she did not want to stop living her life, so she continued to go out at night and party. I was constantly left alone and scared. She then met an Italian man, and married him. I was forced to move to Italy, and my life was worse. When my mother was not around my step-father would beat me, and was often the target of street gangsters. But one day, I found an injured Mafioso. Some men asked me if I had seen him, and by pure instinct I lied to them. I felt for him, felt like we were the same. Subconsciously I used my Stand to raise the grass and hid him. A little while later, I met the Mafioso again, and he said he would never forget what I did for him. Suddenly things got better for me. My step-father stopped beating me, and the kids that bullied me became my friends. It turns out the Mafioso watched over me, and from the shadows helped me. This was the first time I had been treated like a human being, and I learned trust from a complete stranger. I wanted to become just like that man, a cool gangster, I wanted to become a 'Gangstar'.

Tsuna starred into Giorno's eyes, and saw why they were so cold. They were eyes that had known hardship, but has also overcome those same hardships. "I don't want to make money, have power, or hurt people Tsuna," Giorno continued. "What I want to do is stop corrupt officials from manipulating the masses, protect people who are too weak to protect themselves, and go were the law can't go."

Tsuna was taken aback by Giorno's speech. He then remembered the Primo. It seemed that Giorno was incredibly similar to Primo, in both personality and values. He was truly stumped by this. Being in Giorno's presence made him feel inadequate, but at the same time made him want to aspire to be even better. For even a moment, he reconsidered becoming the Decimo, but soon came to his senses. "Well, let's keep searching" Tsuna suggested.

(O)

South of the Passione HQ, Fugo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were franticly searching for the thief. Gokudera and Ryohei were simply running all over the place, looking in even the most ridiculous of hiding places, like a trash can. Yamamoto had summoned Jirou and Kojirou to help the search.

Fugo was actually smiling at their actions. They were so young, yet so loyal, and so passionate. They were prime examples of what a gangster should be. But this lead to Fugo thinking something.

"All of you," Fugo said to the Storm, Rain, and Sun, guardians. "I need to ask you something. Why are you all in the Mafia?"

Yamamoto was the first to reply, although he replied by laughing. "It's because Tsuna is my friend. I wanted to help him out," Yamamoto answered.

"It's because the 10th saved my life, so I will always be loyal to him," Gokudera added.

"Because Sawada needs help," Ryohei also added.

Their responses made Fugo's heart hurt a little. "I envy all of you," Fugo responded.

This earned a collective 'huh?' from the guardians. "When Giorno and I were in the same gang, I betrayed everyone because I did not want to betray the boss. I didn't have the heart to stay by him."

Gokudera looked at Fugo with a sneer, and Ryohei just looked at him. However, Yamamoto, still wearing his smile on his face, walked up to Fugo and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But everything is fine now right?" Yamamoto replied. "Giorno-san forgives you now, and that just means you got to continue to stay loyal to him right?"

Fugo could only smile at that comment. It was simple and innocent, and Fugo knew that wouldn't suffice. However, the pure honesty in the Rain Guardians voice was truly something. "Well that's enough of that, let us continue our search.

(O)

"I will kill you, you bastard!" Mista shouted at Hibari. "I will shoot you until you look like Swiss cheese!"

"Bring it on herbivore. I will just bite you to death," Hibari coldly replied

"Both of you, could you please stop?" Chrome interjected, quietly.

The whole thing started with an off-handed remark about Mista being an herbivore. This erupted into Mista yelling at Hibari, threating him, which resulted in Chrome enacting a Mist Barrier around Hibari.

"Miss Dokuro why are you protecting this asshole anyway?!" Mista screamed. "Let me shoot him!"

"No, you can't do that!" Chrome pleaded. Mista then got a good look at Chrome's face, and he felt like he understood.

"Oh, I see, you got a thing for the Cloud man don't you?" Mista teased.

"N-no!" Chrome stuttered. "We are both just teammates, that's all."

"Oh, is that right?" Mista grinned. "How about you Cloud Man? How do you feel about Miss Dokuro?"

"I do not wish to bite her to death," Hibari answered. "She is too much of an herbivore for me to bite her to death."

(O)

After a good hour of searching, the three teams reunited at the Passione headquarters. After regrouping, the two families headed west. Knowing they had wasted time searching in the wrong directions, the families ran even faster. Tsuna was ahead of everyone because of his Hyper Dying-Will mode.

Using his intuition, Tsuna soon found the target. He wore purple leather pants, a blue and red vertical strip shirt, and a sleeveless hoodie, with the hood up, so his face was obscured.

Tsuna landed in front of the thief. "Now, give back what you stole!" Tsuna demanded.

"No!" the thief replied. "I will use these to help my family, so don't you dare try and stop me!"

Tsuna, not wanting to waste any time, charged straight towards the thief. He sent forward a fury of punches and kicks to try and hit the thief. However the thief jumped out of the way. The thief then pulled out a box weapon, and opened it with Thunder Flames.

'How did he get that,' Tsuna thought to himself. 'Verde-san hasn't started mass producing the Box Weapons yet has he?'

From the Box Weapon came a gun. The thief shot a couple of rounds at Tsuna, but he dodged them with ease. Suddenly though, the bullets changed their course and came back to Tsuna.

'How did that happen?' Tsuna thought. This time Tsuna had melted the bullets with his flames.

Suddenly from behind the thief a bomb went off. Tsuna turned his head over and saw that it was Gokudera, along with everyone else. "10th, don't worry about the bullets, I will handle them," Gokudera assured. Tsuna smiled and continued his assault on the thief, and was joined with Hibari, Fugo, and Giorno. Mista, Ryohei, Chrome, and Yamamoto stayed in the back with Gokudera.

The struggle continued, Hibari attacking from the left, Giorno the right, and Fugo was standing off on the side. "Fugo-san, why aren't you fighting with the others?" Yamamoto asked, cutting bullets with his swords.

"I am fighting," Fugo responded. "I'm fighting the stand!"

"He has a Stand too!" Tsuna gasped. But because of this, Tsuna lost focus. Too close to the thief, the thief had stuck the Stone Arrow outwards, stabbing Tsuna.

"10th!"

"Tsuna!"

"Sawada!"

"Boss!"

Tsuna fell to the ground, writhing in pain, his mind going array. "Oh no," Giorno gasped. "If he was hit by the arrow that means…" but before Giorno could finish his thoughts, Gokudera and Yamamoto had rushed towards the thief, attempting to bring him down. But then Gokudera and Yamamoto started to also writhe in pain, the same happening to Ryohei and Chrome. Eventually even Hibari passed out from pain. The thief took this opportunity to escape.

"Giogio, what is happening?" Mista asked. "I can understand the Vongola boss, but what about the others?"

"I don't know Mista, but that doesn't matter right now. What we have to do is get them back to headquarters." Giorno pulled the stone arrow from Tsuna's stomach. Giorno, Fugo, and Mista picked up the now unconscious Vongola family, and headed back to their HQ. 'This is bad,' Giorno thought to himself. 'If what I'm thinking is really happening, then this will only get more and more complicated.'

**(A/N): Well how about that. Pretty nice huh. Well if you can guess, Tsuna and the rest will now have Stands. I have some names for them, but I appreciate any input you guys have, as well as abilities. Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm back now. Now I have to update some other stuff, see ya next time.**


End file.
